


A Daughter of The Sun God

by badwolfhorcrux



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfhorcrux/pseuds/badwolfhorcrux
Summary: In a world where Greek Gods and mythical creatures exist, a girl has to go on a journey to find her twin brother. Her only defense is a bow and arrows.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Daughter of The Sun God

I didn’t ask for this life, I didn’t ask to be the child of an ignorant god, but here I am, daughter of the sun god, Apollo. You may not know what this means, because your life is normal and not constantly in danger, but I’m getting ahead of myself, here’s how my story started. 

I had always been at the same school, lived in the same house and still had no friends, no one really likes to hang around a girl that likes to shoot arrows at things.

My life had been normal, or as normal as it could be, it was just my mom and I, my dad left before I was born. Mom always said he was a great guy, and that he didn't want to leave us, but he had to,like I believed that, if he wanted to stay he would have.

Well let's just start from the beginning, that's a great place to start, don't ya think?

Like I said before, I never had any friends, I went to a public school in downtown Salt Lake City called East High School(yes, the one from High School Musical). I had gone to that school for half of my freshman year. People bullied me, because I was different, I had no idea what made me different, maybe it's because I never wanted to make friends, because of how people I cared about always left me, first it was my father, then more and more people as the years went on, but nonetheless, they hated me for some reason.

I was always in the library, reading, I have dyslexia, so reading is always hard, but I pushed myself to try and get better, my mind mixes words up and I can't make out what they mean, it has gotten a bit better as I've read, I read things from science fiction to textbooks from my classes, and that's where they found me.

I was sitting in the library reading about someone called Lamia, she was a mistress of the god Zeus, causing Zeus' jealous wife, Hera, to kill all of Lamia's children(excluding Scylla, who was already cursed) and transform Lamia into a monster that hunts and devours the children of others. 

"Man, Hera is jealous, which kind a makes sense." I muttered to myself.

"You have no idea my dear." Someone said behind me.

"What do you mean?" I asked still looking at the book.

"Hera tried to have Hercules killed, she despises anyone that is born by Zeus or fraternizes with him. I made that mistake." The woman said.

"What do you mean? How would you know Zeus?" I asked.

"I didn't say I knew him, my dear." She said.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go." I said standing up, I turned around and it was the librarian who knew me well, but it didn't sound like her.

"Alright, my dear. Would you like to check that book out?" She asked, with a weird creepy smile.

"Sure, it's really interesting." I said, I had this weird feeling like I needed to leave now.

"Alright." She said, before grabbing the book from me and going to check it out.

She came back a few minutes later with the book, "Here you go, my dear." She said with the same creepy smile.

"Well, thanks Mrs. Greenfield." I said taking the book from her, then quickly leaving the library.

It was after hours, school got out at like 2:10pm and it was about 5:30pm, I usually stay late, so I didn't get in trouble staying that late.

I hurried up a bit, because I had a really bad feeling, I turned a corner and quickened my pace a bit, when I got to the front doors, they were locked.

I then walked to a nearby supply closet to see if any janitors were around, 'Maybe they all went home.' I wondered, then I went to check all the other doors in the school and they all were locked. 

I was walking down the hall back to the library to ask Mrs.Greenfield where everyone had gone, when I heard what sounded like a horse running down the hall behind me, then someone or something grabbed my arm and pulled me into a storage closet.

"What the?" I asked, but whoever grabbed me put their hand over my mouth.

"You are in danger." The person said, it sounded like a boy.

Then the light turned on and I saw a boy with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a shirt that said 'EHS', the initials of the school.

"Listen, you need to come with me, now, or she'll get you." He said.

I tried to speak, but it was muffled, which made him let my mouth go.

"What is going on?" I asked staring at him.

"You're in danger." He said.

"How do I know you aren't the dangerous one? You just pulled me into a storage closet after hours. Just leave me alone." I said pushing him out of the way, then leaving the closet.

I went to the library to ask Mrs.Greenfield if she could help me get out of the building.

When I walked into the library, there was no one to be found, "Mrs.Greenfield?" I yelled into the darkness, it was strange that the lights were out, because I swear they had been on when I was in here thirty minutes ago.

"Hello?" I asked, "Could you help me get out of the building?" 

No answer.

"Mrs.Greenfield?" I asked again, this time I heard movement behind the librarian desk, I looked behind the desk, as one does, and there was nothing there.

Then I went over to the light and flicked it on, and there was more movement behind the bookshelves, "Hello?" I asked going to investigate the noise.

When I got there, I found no one, "this is so strange." I muttered to myself.

"Are you sure about that, my dear?" Someone asked, I looked around me, but no one was there.

"Ava, sweetheart, I hate to do this, but a girl does get very hungry." The same voice said, but this time it sounded right behind me.

I turned around and what I saw terrified me to my core, then I had no idea what this was, it was a someone with a female from the waist up, but a snake tail for legs.

"Who are you?" I asked her, backing up, til my back hit the wall behind me, i was trapped between two bookshelves, the monster and the wall I had backed into.

"Oh my dear, you read about me, the women who devours children, cursed by Hera." She said licking her lips.

"La-Lamia?" I asked glancing around to see if I can squeeze through anywhere.

"Yes, my dear, and you are my next snack." She said getting closer.

"Wait!" I said, trying to by time so I could think.

"Why wait? Your death is inevitable." 

"Because I want to know something before I die." I said glancing around some more, I noticed a place where some books were missing, that I could possibly squeeze through, but I would have to be quick about it, since it was right next to her serpent legs.

"Okay, since I have grown to like you a bit, what would you like to know?" She asked, not really noticing how I kept looking around.

"Are you the reason kids keep going missing around here?" I asked.

"Well isn't that obvious now, I can't eat anything but children thanks to that no good Hera." She said glaring at the sky.

I took that chance to run for the spot, she saw me move and tried to grab me, but I grabbed a book from the ground and threw it at her as I moved. I squeezed through the hole, then pushed the bookcase so it fell on her. I heard her scream when the case fell on her, but I was out of that room as quick as possible. I ran to the nearest door and it was open luckily, so I just ran as fast as I could home. 

I lived in an apartment near the school, and as soon as I got inside the apartment, I saw that no one was awake, there was a note on the bulletin board near the door, I picked it up and read it, 'Ava, I went to bed, I know you were probably reading and lost track of time, lock the door before you head to bed, your dinner is in the fridge if you are hungry, and I'll see you in the morning. - Mom' 

Probably should have told her I might be late, even though she doesn't worry as much as she should. I'm not the type of kid to get into any sort of trouble, besides what just happened, but I have no idea if that was real or not, I'm probably just going to go to bed.'

Then I locked the door, and went to my room.

'Maybe this whole thing was a crazy dream and it all didn't happen', then I laid down and passed out.


End file.
